universocinematograficomarvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
A Superintendência Humana de Intervenção, Espionagem, Logística e Dissuasão, mais conhecida por seu anacronismo S.H.I.E.L.D., foi originalmente uma agência de inteligência militar e anti-terrorista extra-governamental dos Estados Unidos. Fundada após a vitória dos Aliados sobre as potências do Eixo e a HIDRA na Segunda Guerra Mundial, a S.H.I.E.L.D. foi organizada para proteger os Estados Unidos, e mais tarde o mundo inteiro, de todas as ameaças possíveis. Com suas armas avançadas e agentes extraordinárias, a S.H.I.E.L.D. era possivelmente o maior poder militar da Terra. Dirigida por Nick Fury e pelo Conselho de Segurança Mundial na era moderna, a S.H.I.E.L.D. teve que lidar com todos os tipos de super-humanos, semideuses e extraterrestres. Mas todos os problemas que a S.H.I.E.L.D. teve que resolver eventualmente levaram à formação dos Vingadores, um grupo de super-heróis que salvou o mundo durante uma invasão alienígena à Terra em 2012. A agência ficou conhecida publicamente após a Batalha de Nova York, parcialmente por causa do site da Maré Crescente. Em 2014, através das ações do Capitão América, o mundo descobriu que a S.H.I.E.L.D. foi infiltrada e fortemente controlada pela organização terrorista HIDRA. Após a batalha na qual o principal quartel general da S.H.I.E.L.D., o Triskelion, foi destruído, todos os arquivos confidenciais foram liberados na Internet, e a agência foi repudiada pelos governos que a comandavam e classificada como uma organização terrorista. Vários oficiais da S.H.I.E.L.D. foram presos e submetidos a interrogamentos rigoroso. Entretanto, apesar da extensiva caça de agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D., alguns operadores espalhados pelo mundo em bases secretas na maioria permaneceram leais à sua promessa, salvando os equipamentos mais necessários para uso futuro. Mais o maior responsável pela sobrevivência da S.H.I.E.L.D. foi o time do Agente Phil Coulson, que valentemente liderou seus companheiros contra as forças da HIDRA lideradas pelos traidores John Garrett e Grant Ward, vencendo a batalha na qual o plano de Garrett falhou completamente. Após esta batalha, Nick Fury nomeou Phil Coulson como o novo diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. e lhe deu a missão de reconstruir a agência do zero. Agora trabalhando nas sombras e sendo caçado por quase todos os exércitos do mundo, Coulson utilizou seu antigo time como o cerne da S.H.I.E.L.D. e recrutou mercenários, antigos agentes e outros para ajudar a preencher as fileiras da organização, enquanto simultaneamente continuando a luta contra a HIDRA. Ao mesmo tempo, outra facção da S.H.I.E.L.D. surgiu, liderada por Robert Gonzales, que se recusava a aceitar a autoridade de Coulson, acreditando que sua facção era a única "S.H.I.E.L.D. verdadeira". Após a Batalha pela Cidade Kree, a facção de Gonzales revelou sua existência, atacando e capturando a base de Coulson, o Playground. Isto provocou um conflito aberto entre as duas facções da S.H.I.E.L.D. Entretanto, após trabalharem juntos com sucesso para atacarem e destruir a Instalação de Pesquisas da HIDRA no Ártico, Coulson propôs uma união entre as duas facções que ocorreu em meados de 2015. Mas a paz não durou muito tempo, já que os Inumanos, uma raça humanoide super-poderosa liderada por Jiaying, declarou guerra à S.H.I.E.L.D. A luta foi curta e a S.H.I.E.L.D. foi capaz de impedir a extinção da raça humana. Após a guerra, Coulson começou um novo programa para recrutar e treinar indivíduos com poderes. História Os Primeiros Anos Fundação , Howard Stark e Peggy Carter.]] A S.H.I.E.L.D. foi formada logo após a Segunda Guerra Mundial como uma agência sucessora da Reserva Científica Estratégica (RCE), uma agência científica dos Aliados que lutou contra a divisão especial de armas dos nazistas, a HIDRA, durante a guerra. Os fundadores da nova agência foram Chester Phillips, o diretor da RCE, Howard Stark, um industrialista com grande fortuna e um cientista genial, e Margaret "Peggy" Carter, a antiga parceira do herói americano Steve Rogers, mais conhecido como Capitão América. O nome completo da agência era a Superintendência Humana de Intervenção, Espionagem, Logística e Dissuasão, mas alguns dos membros da agência preferiam chamá-la por seu acrônimo. A RCE foi reformada como a divisão científica da S.H.I.E.L.D. e continuou a pesquisar as armas avançadas capturadas da HIDRA além do misterioso Tesseract. Renascimento da HIDRA como um cientista da S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Após a guerra, como parte da Operação Clipe de Papel, a S.H.I.E.L.D. recrutou cientistas da Alemanha nazista como cientistas da nova agência. O infame Arnim Zola estava entre os cientistas recurtados, mas utilizou sua nova posição para secretamente reconstruir a HIDRA. Sem ninguém suspeitar, a HIDRA secretamente cresceu dentro da S.H.I.E.L.D., orquestrando várias crises no mundo nas próximas décadas.''Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal'' Guerra Fria A S.H.I.E.L.D. estava muito ativa durante a Guerra Fria.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Na década de 1980, um grupo de radicais na Berlim Oriental controlada pelos soviéticos obteu uma peça de tecnologia da HIDRA e tentou utilizar engenharia reversa nela. Os líderes da S.H.I.E.L.D. decidem enviar um agente para a Alemanha para impedir seus planos. Entretanto, uma peça única de equipamento foi necessária para esta missão: a Armadura do Homem-Formiga, que poderia diminuir um humano ao tamanho de uma formiga. O inventor da armadura, o Doutor Hank Pym, não queria dá-la para ninguém, apesar dos pedidos de Howard Stark, então Peggy Carter teve que convencer Pym a ir em uma missão pessoalmente.''Prelúdio de Homem-Formiga'', Volume 1 Graças a sua armadura, Pym conseguiu se infiltrar na base do grupo inimigo, descobrindo que eram na verdade uma célula da HIDRA continuando seus antigos experimentos de supressão de memórias da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pym utilizou sua Armadura do Homem-Formiga para arruinar o laboratório, libertar o prisioneiro e nocautear todos os guardas. Mais tarde, ele entregou um relatório para Carter e Stark.''Prelúdio de Homem-Formiga'', Volume 2 Em 1989, após sua esposa ser aparentemente morta durante uma missão em 1987, Pym descobriu que a S.H.I.E.L.D. estava tentando replicar as Partículas Pym da tecnologia da Homem-Formiga. Ele confrontou Carter, Stark e Mitchell Carson no Triskelion que estava sob construção. Ele disse que sua tecnologia era perigosa e não deveria ser utilizada. Ele se resignou da organização e saiu do local furioso.''Homem-Formiga'' Ações Globais Ações da HIDRA Com o passar dos anos, um dos membros de mais alto escalão da S.H.I.E.L.D. e Secretário de Defesa dos EUA, Alexander Pierce, foi persuadido a se juntar à HIDRA. Mais tarde, ele conheceu o Coronel Nick Fury, um oficial distinto das Forças Armadas Americanas e veterano de espionagem da Guerra Fria, e o persuadiu a se juntar à agência. Em 1989, Alexander Pierce deu a Werner Reinhardt uma condicional médica de sua sentença perpétua no Rato e permitiu que o general da HIDRA retornasse à Áustria.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Quando Howard Stark começou a suspeitar, ele e sua esposa Maria foram mortos em um "acidente" automobilístico secretamente arquitetado pela HIDRA em Long Island em 1991. 0-8-4 Em 1989, a população inteira de uma pequena vila da Província Hunan, China, foi morta defendendo uma pequena criança. Designada como um 0-8-4 pela S.H.I.E.L.D., um time foi enviado para a investigar. Após perder o contato com o time principal, o time secundário, consistindo de Richard Lumley, Linda Avery e três outros agentes, investigaram e encontraram a criança dormindo nos braços do agente líder morto. O resto do time principal estava morto. Após retornarem para os Estados Unidos, os outros membros do time começaram a ser eliminados. Para garantir sua segurança, a criança foi deixada por Avery no Orfanato Santa Inês e preparativos foram feitos para ela ser movida para diferentes casas adotivas para mantê-la a salvo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Sarajevo Em 1990, o Agente John Garrett foi enviado em uma missão para Sarajevo, Bósnia e Hezergovina. Durante a missão, ele foi gravemente ferido por uma bomba caseira. Quando pediu por uma evacuação médica, seus superiores disseram que não poderiam enviar ninguém. Furioso, Garrett fechou suas feridas com fita adesiva, saiu da cidade, e prometeu à si próprio que um dia faria a S.H.I.E.L.D. pagar pela maneira que haviam lhe tratado.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Nova Liderança Durante uma situação com reféns em Bogotá, o Agente Nick Fury salvou todos os reféns, incluindo a filha de Alexander Pierce. Pierce se surpreendeu com a performance de Fury e mais tarde o tornou diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. Sob a liderança de Fury, a agência recrutou alguns dos melhores atiradores e espiões do mundo, incluindo Clint Barton e Natasha Romanoff. Nesta época, o Agente Phil Coulson serviu como a mão direita de Fury, embora a verdadeira vice-diretora da agência fosse Maria Hill.''Os Vingadores'' Direção de Nick Fury Projetos e Problemas A Iniciativa Vingador Durante sua direção, Nick Fury teve uma ideia de empregar pessoas com poderes e habilidades especiais para defender a Terra contra ameaças que seriam complicadas demais para a S.H.I.E.L.D. conseguir lidar. Ele nomeou a operação Iniciativa Vingadores. A Lenda da Cavalaria ]] Em 2008, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ficou sabendo das atividades super-poderosas de Eva Belyakov e a encontrou em Manama, Barein. Um time liderado pelos Agentes Phil Coulson e Melinda May foi enviado para analisar Belyakov para o Índice. Belyakov tomou o controle de um grupo de bandidos e manteve todo o time da S.H.I.E.L.D., exceto Coulson e May, e uma garotinha, reféns em um galpão. May entrou no galpão sozinha e eliminou os bandidos controlados e Belyakov. A garotinha se revela como a controladora de Belyakov, que era sua mãe, para May e quase utilizou seus poderes para matar o subjugado time da S.H.I.E.L.D., forçando May a matá-la. Por seu papel em salvá-los, o time da S.H.I.E.L.D. deu à May o apelido de "A Cavalaria",Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda um nome que ela passou a odiar.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 A história da "A Cavalaria" se tornou uma lenda na Academia da S.H.I.E.L.D., com a história se tornando maior e mais imprecisa com cada nova classe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Repairs Sequestro de Tony Stark Em 2009, o rico industrialista Tony Stark foi sequestrado no Afeganistão pelo grupo terrorista Dez Anéis.''Homem de Ferro'' Já que Stark estava envolvido na criação de armas para as Forças Armadas Americanas, Nick Fury enviou Phil Coulson para o parceiro comercial de Stark, Obadiah Stane, para investigar a possibilidade de Stark vender seu país para salvar a própria pele. Coulson retornou com a resposta negativa, e se ofereceu para ir procurar Stark ele próprio, mas Fury recusou a oferta.''Homem de Ferro: Medidas de Segurança'' Três meses depois, Stark foi encontrado pelo Exército no deserto e levado de volta aos EUA. Nascimento do Homem de Ferro sobre a Superintendência Humana de Intervenção, Espionagem, Logística e Dissuasão.]] Ainda desconfiando de Stark, Fury enviou o Agente Coulson para conversar com ele, mas sem sucesso. Pouco tempo depois, eles descobriu que Stark criou uma armadura e a utilizou não apenas para escapar mas também para se vingar de seus sequestradores. Alguns dias depois, os satélites da agência detectaram um objeto voador sem piloto voando pelas ruas de Los Angeles. O "veículo" era na verdade Stark na armadura melhorada. Hackeando os computadores de Stark, descobriram que Stark estava trabalhando no desenvolvimento da armadura. Alguns dias depois, Fury e Coulson lideraram um time de agentes para a vila de Gulmira no Afeganistão onde encontraram uma câmera abandonada com sequências de Stark em outra armadura atacando o Dez Anéis e destruindo suas pilhas de armas. Quando Stark salvou o piloto de uma aeronave F-22 Raptor danificada que estava perseguindo-o, Fury percebeu que estava errado sobre Stark. Fury então ordenou que Coulson checasse as atividades da Obadiah Stane com as finanças de Stark, e descobriu que Stane estava vendendo as armas das Indústrias Stark para os terroristas. e um agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. procurando por Obadiah Stane.]]Com o time de agentes, Coulson foi para as Indústrias Stark, onde encontrou a secretária de Stark, Pepper Potts, que lhe informou sobre o envolvimento de Stane no sequestro e tentativa de homicídio de Stark. Coulson e seus homens foram então atacados por Stane que estava agora vestindo sua própria armadura. Entretanto, Stark conseguiu derrotar Stane. Pouco tempo após a batalha, Stark e seu amigo, o Tenente-Coronel James Rhodes, foram levados para uma base secreta da S.H.I.E.L.D. onde Coulson lhes disse que Stark seria treinado para se tornar um verdadeiro lutador, e que a S.H.I.E.L.D. forneceria os professores.''Homem de Ferro: Amigos Rapidamente'', Volume 2 com Pepper Potts e Tony Stark.]]Na manhã seguinte, Coulson foi para a Sede das Indústrias Stark com uma história para encobrir o incidente com o "Homem de Ferro". Quando Pepper o agradeceu por sua ajuda, ele disse que ouviriam sobre sua agência novamente. Quando ela tentou dizer o nome completo da agência, ele a interrompeu e ao invés disse o acrônimo "S.H.I.E.L.D.". Mais tarde, na Quartel General da S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson e Fury assistiram a conferência de imprensa onde Stark revelou publicamente que ele é o Homem de Ferro. Naquela noite Fury visitou Stark em sua casa em Malibu e lhe informou sobre a Iniciativa Vingadores mas Stark se recusou a entrar na "boy band de super-heróis" de Fury.''Homem de Ferro'' Cena Pós-Créditos O Dez Anéis Após a recusa de Stark de se juntar à agência, a S.H.I.E.L.D. começou a lutar contra o Dez Anéis. Em uma ocasião, Nick Fury enviou um time de Navy Seals para embarcarem em um navio controlado pelo Dez Anéis no porto de Adem. Entretanto, o Homem de Ferro apareceu de repente e atacou os terroristas. Embora os Seals estivessem em uma quantidade menor do que os terroristas, o Homem de Ferro não teve problemas em matar todos os terroristas e salvar os Seals.[[Homem de Ferro 2: Nick Fury: Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D.|''Homem de Ferro 2: Nick Fury: Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Mais tarde, a agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha Romanoff foi enviada para arruinar uma operação do Dez Anéis. Ela embarcou no avião do Dez Anéis e causou sua explosão.[[Homem de Ferro 2: Viúva Negra: Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D.|''Homem de Ferro 2: Viúva Negra: Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Projeto T.A.H.I.T.I. apagando as memórias de Cameron Klein.]] Coordenado com a Iniciativa Vingadores, Fury iniciou o Projeto T.A.H.I.T.I., uma tentativa de criar um remédio que pudesse salvar um Vingador mortalmente ferido. Retirando os fluídos corporais de um corpo extraterrestre em decomposição na instalação secreta chamada de Casa de Hóspedes, os cientistas conseguiram produzir um soro que poderia regenerar os tecidos danificados e curar doenças fatais. Seis agentes que sofreram de doenças fatais se voluntariaram para o projeto e receberam injeções do soro. os testes inciais foram parcialmente sucessórios, mostrando recuperação física completa, mas mais tarde os experimentos causaram sequelas terríveis, fazendo com que as cobaias se deteriorassem mentalmente, e o diretor do projeto, Phil Coulson, a recomendar sua desativação. As memórias dos pacientes foram apagadas e eles receberam novas identidades civis. Entretanto, Nick Fury secretamente decidiu continuar com o projeto.''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall A Grande Semana Dia Um Alguns meses depois, Nick Fury e Phil Coulson lideraram uma expedição para a Gronelândia com a esperança de encontrar Steve Rogers, o herói americano da Segunda Guerra Mundial. No mesmo dia em que encontraram uma das bombas voadoras do super bombardeiro da HIDRA, o ''Valquíria'', o Conselho de Segurança Mundial ordenou que desativassem a operação e retornassem para a Cidade de Nova York. Doze horas depois, o Conselho ordenou que Fury parasse de desperdiçar tempo no que chamavam de "programas desnecessários" e focasse em reiniciar o Tesseract, nomeando aquela operação de "Projeto P.E.G.A.S.U.S.". Apesar da ordem direta, Fury decidiu continuar com suas atividades, e falou para Coulson fazer o mesmo.''Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury'', Volume 1 Dia Dois Os cientistas da S.H.I.E.L.D. informaram Fury que Tony Stark morreria em três dias de envenenamento por paládio. Eles o deram uma dose de Dióxido de Lítio que poderia adiar o inevitável. Durante este tempo Fury também foi informado que Bruce Banner havia passado pela alfândega americana e mandou Jasper Sitwell atrás dele. O Agente Coulson informou Fury sobre os "distúrbios atmosféricos" que estavam ocorrendo na região "sudoeste", mas Fury decidiu que isso não era tão importante. Ao mesmo tempo, a Agente Natasha Romanoff, secretamente enviada para cuidar de Tony Stark sob o disfarce de Natalie Rushman, ligou para Fury e o informou sobre a briga de Stark com James Rhodes durante sua própria festa de aniversário. Fury tentou conversar com o Conselho de Segurança Mundial mas foi interrompido por um agente que lhe informou que Tony Stark havia sido localizado. Fury então abandonou a base, pegou a Agente Romanoff, e foi para o encontro com Stark.''Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury'', Volume 2 Dia Três com Tony Stark.]] Fury e Romanoff conseguiram encontrar Stark no topo do Randy's Donuts em Inglewood, Califórnia. Dentro do restaurante, Fury confrontou Tony Stark por se tornar um problema com o qual ele tinha que lidar. Enquanto Stark reclamava sobre nenhum dos elementos serem substitutos aceitáveis para o Reator Arc de paládio que estava matando-o, Fury lhe disse que ele ainda não havia testado todos os elementos. A Agente Romanoff então injetou o Dióxido de Lítio em Stark, desacelerando o envenenamento.''Homem de Ferro 2'' Mais tarde, na Mansão de Malibu de Stark, Fury forneceu a Stark as informações sobre o passado do homem que tentou matá-lo, Ivan Vanko. Fury também lhe deu informações e materiais de seu pai, Howard, um dos fundadores da S.H.I.E.L.D. Antes de Fury partir, ele deu ordens que o Agente Coulson cuidasse de Stark e o mantivesse na mansão. Coulson disse para Stark que se ele tentasse sair da mansão, ele o eletrocutaria e assistiria Supernanny enquanto ele baba no tapete. Enquanto isso, Jane Foster entrou em contato com seu mentor, o Dr. Erik Selvig, que voou para o Novo México para ajudá-la a monitorar os distúrbios atmosféricos. A mensagem de Foster foi interceptada pela S.H.I.E.L.D. e entregue ao Agente Coulson.Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury, Volume 3 Dia Quatro Quando Coulson novamente informou Fury sobre a aparição de um buraco de minhoca sobre o Novo México, Fury concordou em enviar uma expedição liderada pelo próprio Coulson. Antes de partir, Coulson visitou Stark em seu laboratório, e o ajudou em seu então projeto de criar um novo elemento. Na hora em que ia partir, Coulson perguntou para a Agente Romanoff se ela podia lidar com a situação, e ela disse que não teria problemas. Naquela noite na Stark Expo, a Agente Romanoff compareceu e quando Ivan Vanko assumiu o controle dos Drones de Hammer, ela foi com Happy Hogan até as Indústrias Hammer. Eles invadiram a Sede das Indústrias Hammer. Hogan dominou um combatente inimigo enquanto Romanoff lidou com o resto, então procedeu para utilizar um sistema de computador de Hammer para restaurar o controle da armadura de James Rhodes para Rhodes. Ela então recuperou dados das Indústrias Hammer antes das bombas de Ivan Vanko explodirem. Naquele mesmo dia o Agente Coulson chegou em um posto da S.H.I.E.L.D. em Roswell, Novo México para reunir seu time de agentes. Dia Cinco Ao chegar nos desertos do Novo México, Phil Coulson e seu time descobriram o local de uma cratera com o misterioso martelo no centro.''Homem de Ferro 2'' Cena Pós-Créditos Coulson e seus homens rapidamente cercaram o perímetro e uma base de operações ao redor do martelo.''Thor'' Um professor que se especializou nos campos da mitologia nórdica chamado Elliot Randolph auxiliou Coulson e seu grupo a descobrirem o que o martelo era.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Ao mesmo tempo, sob ordens do Diretor Fury, o Agente Clint Barton foi enviado para Puente Antiguo para auxiliar Coulson.Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury, Volume 4 Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. então confiscaram toda a pesquisa sobre o misterioso buraco de minhoca que Jane Foster e seu time científico haviam coletado. Eles viajaram para Puente Antiguo, e apesar dos protestos de Foster, Coulson e seus homens levaram todos os seus equipamentos. Na mesma noite, um homem desconhecido se infiltrou na base de Coulson e conseguiam derrubar sozinho uma dezena de agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. com diversos estilos de luta. Coulson observou à distância mas não antes de pedir para Clint Barton se preparar para entrar em ação caso necessário. Quando o atacante falhou ao tentar levantar o martelo, os homens de Coulson facilmente o capturaram. e Phil Coulson conversam sobre o misterioso intruso.]] Logo depois, Coulson interrogou o estranho sobre sua identidade e seu treinamento acreditando que ele era um guerreiro de algum tipo. Entretanto, o estranho se recusou a responder suas perguntas. O Agente Barton aconselhou Coulson a libertar o intruso e então enviar agentes para seguí-lo. O interrogamento foi interrompido quando o Dr. Erik Selvig chegou e informou Coulson que o estranho é Donald Blake, um membro de sua equipe científica. Um agente confirmou a história de Selvig ao pesquisar os dados de Blake no computador e encontrar um documento falsificado criado por Jane Foster. Embora Coulson soubesse que Selvig estava mentindo, ele concordou em libertar "Donald", apenas para secretamente enviar agentes atrás de Selvig e "seu amigo". Enquanto isso, após a batalha de Ivan Vanko com Tony Stark e James Rhodes na Stark Expo e a prisão de Justin Hammer, a Agente Romanoff retornou para a Quartel General da S.H.I.E.L.D. para entregar os dados obtidos na Sede das Indústrias Hammer para o Diretor Fury. Quando ela percebeu que ele não parecia tão animado, ele respondeu que não havia dormido muito nos últimos dias. Ciente que o General Ross e sua equipe poderia caçar Bruce Banner a qualquer momento, Fury ordenou que ela seguisse Banner. Quando Romanoff perguntou por que o Agente Sitwell não estava mais seguindo Banner, Fury respondeu que havia enviado-o para o Novo México devido ao aparecimento de um objeto alienígena. Romanoff partiu imediatamente para a Universidade Culver. Dia Seis .]] Na Universidade Culver, disfarçada de estudante, a Agente Romanoff testemunhou Bruce Banner sendo perseguido pelo General Ross e suas tropas; Banner então se transformou no Hulk e uma batalha começou. Ela ligou para Fury e por pouco saiu ilesa. .]]No Quartel General da S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury informou a Tony Stark que, enquanto o Homem de Ferro era um candidato adequado para a "Iniciativa Vingadores", Stark não era. A S.H.I.E.L.D. queria Tony apenas na posição de consultante, a qual Stark concordou, com a condição que o Senador Stern presenteasse ele e James Rhodes com medalhas por bravura. Quando Stark partiu, a Agente Romanoff chegou, e revelou para Fury que ela testemunhou Emil Blonsky entrar em ação contra o Hulk e que o Exército o havia aprimorado.Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury, Volume 5 Uma hora antes, no Novo México, um agente descobriu as coordenadas de outro local de queda em potencial que parecia ter a mesma sinalização que o martelo misterioso. Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell e uma unidade de agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. foram investigar, eventualmente encontrando uma gigantesca armadura de origem desconhecida. Enquanto a armadura lentamente se aproximava, o Agente Jasper Sitwell perguntou a Coulson se ela pertencia a Stark. Coulson respondeu que Stark não lhe conta nada, e tentou falar com a armadura, mas o gigante de ferro os atacou. Coulson ligou para Fury e lhe informou sobre o "pequeno problema", interrompendo sua conversa com a Agente Romanoff. O Agente Coulson conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque da armadura e reuniu todos os agentes que não estavam feridos para seguirem-no. Dia Sete Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury, Volume 6''Thor'' Cena Pós-CréditosPrelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury, Volume 7 Direção de Phil Coulson Membros :Artigo principal: Lista de Membros da S.H.I.E.L.D. Segunda S.H.I.E.L.D. (desde 2015) S.H.I.E.L.D. Dividida: Facção de Coulson (2014-2015) S.H.I.E.L.D. Dividida: Facção de Gonzales (2014-2015) Primeira S.H.I.E.L.D. (Década de 1940-2014) Referências en:S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Organizações Categoria:Agências do Governo Americano